Secrets Revealed
by Awesome Empress
Summary: Alfred and Mathew are going to college, and are packing up. Bored, Alfred comes up with the brilliant idea to raid his brother's closet. While sneaking around he comes across a journal. A jounrnal that holds Mathew's darkest secrets.


Once upon a time, there was a teenager named Alfred. He had it all. Had a caring family, a loving boyfried, great education, and was handsome. All the things average young adults wanted. But this story isn't about him. Oh no, it's about his little brother. Mathew Williams was his name. He was probably the most sweetest thing in the world. That is, if you saw him.

You see Mathew was the quiet and timid type. Therefore he was easily overlooked, much to his dismay. The only one who noticed him was Alfred, when he was needed. Mathew was responsible, shy, kind, and caring. He'd make everyone and anyone happy if given the chance.

He was never given that chance.

From the beginning of Kindergarden, to the end of Eleventh grade, Mathew had been alone. No friends to talk to or hang out with after school. His family constantly forgot about his well-being. And of course his fail of a love life. Once, our little Mathew brought up enough courage to make a pass at a cute girl he had known in the eight grade. She in turn politely informed him that 'She didn't date lesbians.'

Never again did poor Mathew try his hand at love. He thought he could ignore the neglect he was receiving with a smile on his face. Well that failed the day of his birth. He woke up to an empty house. With a small note on the fridge that said,  
'Breakfast is in the fridge Alfred, we'll be home late. Have a great day at school honey! :)'

Nothing. That was what Mathew got. The most important day of his life was forgotten. By everybody. When he kindly reminded his parents late at night about his special day, he got a scolding. "We were working all day Mathew, we can't simply put off our responsibilities like that! You must be understanding."

That day his heart broke.

Completely just shattered into a million pieces. And we all know that once a heart is broken, the person is no longer the same. The heart grows back, eventually. But as it grows back it becomes twisted and demented. Forming a darker side of a person's soul. Well that's exactly what happened to our little Canadian.

Unable to confide in anyone, he bought the only thing that he could trust. A journal. A place where he could write the anguish he felt, the loneliness. It would be there when he needed it most. It would keep his secrets safe and become the closest thing to a friend, Mathew ever had. This is where the real story begins.

Alfred, the one introduced earlier, was in lounging around his room. The two were headed for college soon and decided to start packing up. Well, Mathew wisely suggested it, while Alfred just went along. The older of the two brothers had sent Mathew out into the world to fetch him something to eat. Prefferably a hamburger.

It was a hot summer day and knowing traffic would be a real hassle, Alfred ordered Mathew to do it. Besides, if Mathew didn't want to he could always speak up. Right?

The house was lonely and quiet. With the absence of both the household's Father and Mother. Not knowing what else to do, Alfred came up with the absolutely brilliant idea to sneak through his little brother's stuff. Going through Mathew's closet he came across many boring things. Clothes, shoes, books, notes, old toys, and a hockey stick. Actually the hockey stick had caught his eye. There was a long clean gnash along the side of it. It smelled really weird too. Like rotten flesh.

But with the short attention-span Alfred had, he easily tossed it to the side. Then he came across a small book. It was covered in a bag and hidden deep within the closed. He wouldn't had noticed it if not for the shiny glow emitted from within the bag. He took out the book and found a lock on it. Excited, Alfred dreamt up all the wonderful things it could be hiding. An award-winning scary story, millions of dollar bills, or even better! The world's most delicious burger recipe in the world!

Alfred narrowed his eyes accusingly at the book. "How could Mattie hide you from me? After all I've done for him too!'' With that thought in mind he ripped the lock off easily. He had again been blessed with amazing strength, while Mathew had gotten Asthma. The world really did hate Mathew didn't it?

With the lock gone, the book was opened, and Alfred scanned it's contents. Disappointed it had been none of the treasures in which he was hoping to find, Alfred decided to read it.

'Entry One-  
Today is the first day of my senior year. Alfred dashed off somewhere with his British boyfriend, leaving me once again alone. I walked into my class and sat down in the corner. A russian, Ivan I believe, sat on me right after I took my seat. I shouted at him and hit him. He didn't even seem to notice that he was taking up all the oxygen in my lungs. Just as I thought I would be subdued to an Asthma attack, he was pushed off me. When I found out it was Alfred who had saved me, to be honest I wish I'd just let the Russian take my seat. Alfred wasn't trying to help me, he was trying make himself look good in front of everyone. Well that and he'd find any excuse to fight with Ivan. They really hate each other. I wonder how it would feel to be hated. Being hated was much better than being ignored'

A loud was groan was heard from none other that Alfred. "Mattie needs to grow some balls man! Even back in highschool he'd talk like a sissy. Always had to be dramatic about 'not having friends'. He needs to get laid!'' Yes, this American was being the back end of a donkey, once again. Not really surprising. No one understood Mathew.

He skipped around the pages, finally stopping on one he had deemed 'awsome enough'.

'Entry Twenty-Eight-  
My class got a transfer student, today. He was very handsome, with blazing red eyes and silver hair that went nearly everywhere. I didn't give him much thought, thinking he would ignore my existance like the rest of the world. But instead he sat in the empty seat next to me, turned to look at me, and said "Guten tag". I was so shocked I didn't move. It was like a miracle. I got a strange warm feeling in my chest and my face heated up. I had taken precautions as to look in back and around me. But there was no one. He had actually talked to me! And although I didn't know much German, I had a feeling he had said hello. I was overjoyed but also scared. What if I tomarrow he didn't remember me? What if he found someone better than me? What if he was taken away by Alfred? Deciding not to torment my own mind I replied. For the rest of the day Gilbert, as I had been told, stuck with me. Sat by me, ate lunch with me, and paid attention when I spoke. He'd have this look on his face when he listened to my words. I hadn't the foggiest idea what it was. Today has been the best day of my life, but would tomarrow be the worst?'

Snickering to himself, Alfred couldn't help but ask the journal, ''I remember Gilbert! He was really cool talk to. Aww did Mattie think I'd take away his little boyfriend?" Laughing as if it where the most hilarious joke ever. "Nobody ever did find out what happened to Gilbert, huh?" Alfred spoke to himself. "He must'a moved or something.'' Again he skipped around not caring which page he'd land on.

'Entry Fifty-Two-  
Many weeks have passed since I met Gilbert. And I have to say the've been the best weeks of my entire life! I finally found out what the look he'd give me was. It was a look of tenderness, of love. He'd look at me as if I was the most important person in the world. It made me feel...loved. How strange to speak of love when I had never received it. Not from family, nor friends, nor teachers. But that didn't matter anymore. As long as I had Gilbert my world would be complete. Yes, in just these few weeks Gilbert had my heart. I'd do anything for him and I know that if need be, he do anything for me as well.'

Well this surpised Alfred. Finally the overprotective brother stage kicked into Alfred. A tad too late, but something was always better than nothing. "What did this guy do with Mattie? Did he know that my little bro loved him? Maybe he took advantage of Mattie's lovesick mind in order to use it for his selfish desires! And that's why he suddenly disappered! That bastard!"

Furious, Alfred once again read into the book. Trying to find evidence of anything Gilbert had done to his poor innocent, baby brother. Well he did find a peculiar page. One with red stains on it.

'Entry Sixty-Five-  
Something terrible happened about a week ago. Gilbert got a girlfriend. A very pretty Hungarian girl with a raging temper. I always saw the two arguing. Well the girl would be shouting at him for no apparent reason. I remember that day. It was the day Gilbert started calling me by the nickname 'Birdie'. I had taken it as a sign that our relationship had elevated. That the nickname he'd given me was a clue of his true feelings. He always told me about his little 'Gilbird'. How that bird was the 'awesomest thing in the world next to me and him.' Everything was going so well. Then he had to ask that girl out. She said yes, but I never saw a difference in the way she acted towards him. In fact, she seemed to yell at him more! I hadn't liked it. I hadn't liked anything about this situation. But he looked so happy, so I let it slide. However, Gilbert confessed to me that he had caught her cheating with 'some Austrian snob' as he put it and planned to call her up on it. He kept his word and did talk to her about it. Well, he was awarded with a broken nose and many Hungarian curses. He lookes so upset. He wasn't angry nor sad. But he was quiet. And I hated it. So I decided to get revenge for him. I took care of her. I followed her home, being thankful for the first time that I was 'invisible'.  
She lived by the woods so that made my job much easier. I took my hockey stick and ran up behind her. I broke her leg on the first swing and covered her mouth before she could scream. I dragged her to the woods where she took out a small knife. She tried to stab me but it only hit my weapon. Before she could attempt again, I hit her wounded leg. Making the kneecap go from broken to shattered. I had practiced Hockey a lot so I had quite the swing. She screamed and cried. She was very annoying, didn't she know that no one would hear? I swung again, hitting her jaw. I heard a statisfying CRUNCH. She fell onto her face. I was nice and ended her shortly... after I had my fun of course. I hit her jaw twice more before I began to work on the back of her skull. I hit her about...20 times in total. I had to make sure her face was unrecognizable. Her battered mush, once called her brain was coming out of her shattered skull. How disgusting. So I disposed of her body in the river near by. I did a good job, I must say. Now there was nothing in the way of Gilbert and I's love.'

The color had drained from Alfred's face. He was trembling. The very desciptive murder scene made him want to hurl. But he laughed it off as a joke and shakily looked to the hockey stick. Now looking quite menacing with it's scratched side and old brown stains. Well, with a closer expection, one could say that it looked red.

But the scared American refused to believe it. It was probably a prank set up by his little brother to terrify him. But what happened after that? This thought compelled Alfred to read on. As if it were only a story.

'Entry Seventy-One-  
A week has passed and the school is all the buzz about what happened to the Hungarian girl. 'Where did she go? What happened to her? Is she alive?' Of course I knew all the answers. And I felt mighty proud that the whole school was gossiping about something I had done. Gilbert looked sad and confused, but I made sure I was there to comfort him. I plan on telling him of the dirty deed I've comitted. Just to show him how far my love would go for him. But I had to wait. Had to make sure that all would work out. That no more obstacles would interfere...'

Alfred was scared. More scared than he had ever been in his entire life. His good friend Kiku, had told him of this. His brother was a yandere. The type of person who became dangerously possessive and obsessed with the person they loved. "Shit, shit, fucking shit!' One would think that after finding out so much evil of a person, he would try to call the police of something along those lines.

Well Alfred didn't think, he read. The curiousity biting away at the common sense he so little had. 'Entry Seventy-Nine-  
Today I did it. I told Gilbert what I had done for him, for us. At first he just laughed, patting me on the back. I don't know what made me do it, but I kissed him. Trying to shove as much love as I could into that kiss. When my sane mind took over once again, I pulled back. Flustered I tried to explain, afraid I had pushed him away. But I was quickly shut up from his passionate kiss. That was my first kiss. And I don't know how to explain it in words. After that he took me home and... made love to me...I was so happy. So happy I was crying throughout the whole process. With him inside of me, we became one. My heart was his and his heart was mine. It was our happy ending. After our lovemaking, I had whispered, "I knew I made the right choice." I thought he was asleep but he looked over to me. His beautiful red eyes shining. I told him that I was correct in murdering that girl. The one that caused him so much sorrow. Again he only laughed. But I stayed quiet. I didn't understand, why was he laughing? Seeing my serious face he questioned me, "Really?" My love could really be dense sometimes. I cuddled up with him and nodded. He looked down on me with a new look. One I had never seen before. Was it horror? "Your kidding right Birdie?" He was inching away from me slowly. I didn't like it, so I moved towards him. "I did it for us, Gil. Why won't you believe me?" I asked him. Just as I was about to wrap my arms around his stomach, he slapped my hand away. . . He hurt me. I could only watch as he sprung up from the bed, looking at me as if I had done a horrid crime. Well I had, but I did it for the love we shared for each other. Was that so horrid? "G-gil I-I don't understand I-" I was cut off "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Y-YOU MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM ME!" My mind went blank. My heart went cold. M-monster? Why my poor Gil was still high off his orgasm wasn't he? Of couse he would never say those things to me. We loved each other. Gilbert was confused, that's all. He was on his way to the door all dressed, he was on the phone. You know how I told you about that butcher knife I keep under my bed, well it served its purpose today. One stab got him in the heart. I wouldn't make it as painless as possible. He fell to ground his eyes once red with passion, now with blood as it splurted all over the place. I would miss him terrible so, but we had to stay together somehow. So I cut up his body and store them under the floorboards. I'd have him near me at all times. Except his eyes, those had to be kept special.'

Alfred could no longer carry on and threw the book. Trying to create distance between themselves. As if that'd do anything. "N-no. It's all a game, a prank, a lie." Alfred repeated this to himself but he wasn't convinced. "S-special. Where would M-Ma...he hide something special?" He stared at the book as if it would speak. And suddenly a lightbulb went off in the Americans head. The book was something special. Alfread put two and two together and turned to stare at the bag.

The silence dragged on. Finally, Alfred crawled from his place of the floor of Mathew's bedroom to wear the bag lay. Hesitantly, he put a shaky hand in the bag. Searching around, Alfred sighed in relief when he found nothing.

"Alfred?" Alfred's heart stopped. Mathew had come back and was standing in the doorway. Mathew's violet eyes scanned around the room. Eyes stopping at his journal, then roaming to study Alfred's face. Alfred was deathly pale, breaking into a cold sweat. Mathew smiled at him. The sweet smile he'd always give everyone, the one that held all the malice.

"What's wrong Alfred? You've look like you've seen a monster." A sick giggle was heard after. "Or maybe you were looking for something, eh?"  
Mathew strode over to Alfred. Said American snapped out of his terrified stupor to move back, still on his rump. "Where you looking for these?" Alfred could only scream in horror as a pair of familiar red eyes stared back at him.

Then, and only then, did Alfred notice what was located in Mathew's left hand. A butcher knife. A butcher knife that was caked with dried up blood. Blood of Gilbert. Alfred tried to stop the tears that came flowing from his eyes. A fake expression of concern was given.

"Oh no, shhhh...Don't cry Alfred. But it's your fault really. You never listened to me. I warned to stay out of my room. But don't worry, I'll try to make this as painless as possible." Another maniac giggle escaped the Canadian's lips. "I'll try." Emphasizing the word try. Alfred could only watch as the knife went up and was brought down with amazing speed.

A single scream was heard that day.

"Hello? Alfred!" A heavy British accent cut through the house. "Bloody git! Begs me to help him pack up, then just blows me off!" Just as the blonde was going to walk away he heard a timid voice, "...Hello?.." The Brit looked back to see Alfred. "Ah! Alfred about time you showed up!"  
"Yeah, sorry I was busy." The blonde Brit raised an enormous eyebrow. "Whot's wrong lad? Your usually not this quiet, now that I think about it your eyes are darker too."

Purple eyes narrowed, but his smile stayed in place. "I hope you haven't been doing drugs." The so called 'Alfred' relaxed and ignored the Brit's comment. "You love me, right? And you'll stay with me?" The question took the Brit by surprise, but then his expression softened. "Of course, love."

'Alfred' smiled and allowed the Brit inside. He closed the door and locked it. "I'll never be alone again. I'll have Gilbert, Alfred, and Arthur. We'll stay together...forever."

There's a moral to this story. Once a heart's been broken, a darker one will take it's place. One that'll search for love. The love it'll receive...at any cost.


End file.
